cryptids12_everythingfandomcom-20200213-history
Theatre of Doom
Theater of Doom is the 15th episode of the second season of Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated and the 41st overall. Plot Blaine LeFranc announces that this year, a play about Friar Gabriello Serra and his donkey Porto, who saved Crystal Cove 500 years ago, will be made, with Serra played by Doogle McGuiness. However, the mummified body of Serra comes to life and scares everyone off. Daphne sneaks Fred and Nova into her house so Fred will stop living by the river. Shaggy, who came along with Scooby, gets a text from Vincent Van Ghoul that says 'heep' (meaning help). Mystery, Inc. rush to the theater. Van Ghoul explains he was invited by Mayor Nettles to take part in the play, but the set and script has been destroyed. They also learn George Avacados is the janitor. At Mr. E's lair at Destroido Corp., Professor Pericles scolds Brad and Judy for failing to steal the Pieces of the Planispheric Disc. Pericles threatens them to retrieve the pieces before people get hurt. Meanwhile, Velma discovers the play was meant to be about Friar Serra and Porto while she and the gang rebuild the set. Van Ghoul decides Shaggy and Scooby shall be Serra and Porto while the others give themselves jobs. While exploring for information on Serra, Velma is attacked by the mummy in the Basement. She informs the gang, who are watching a Van Ghoul movie. Van Ghoul confronts Mayor Nettles, who claims she didn't believe Lefranc and Doogal were telling the truth about the mummy. Van Ghoul quits before learning his rival Valdash Helgenjew will be coming to inspect the play. Back in the basement, Velma, Fred and Daphne find an organic substance on the coffin that used to hold Friar Serra. They find Doogle, trying to get his costume back. They interrogate Doogle, who warns them not to put on the play because he was replaced by Shaggy. Meanwhile, Van Ghoul (and Avacados) watches Shaggy and Scooby rehearse for the play. When Fred, Daphne and Velma return, they, Van Ghoul and Avacados are horrified when the mummy, flying, bursts out of the ground and tells them to not tell his story and evoke the memory of Nibiru. It vanishes when Fred turns the lights on. However, despite all the attacks, the gang and Van Ghoul continue production. On the night of the play, Shaggy and Scooby, whilst acting, are attacked by the mummy. When it is trapped in a cage, the audience is amazed as they unmask it as Avacados. He explains after his avacado farm was blown up by the gang in Scarebear, he failed at fortune telling and started stealing things. He discovered the diamond his father stole was hidden as a doorknob in the Burlington Library. It was brought to City Hall during the play's production and placed on Shaggy's staff. Avacados became a janitor to steal it. However, none know the identity of the one at rehearsals that spoke of Nibiru. Van Ghoul and Helgenjew make friends after Avacados is arrested. While packing up in the basement, the real Mummy confronts Mystery, Inc. and tells them Porto never tried to save Crystal Cove, but he wanted to destroy it. Manipulated by the evil of the planispheric disc, he blew part of it up and it became what we saw in The Midnight Zone. One piece sunk into the ocean but the other was hidden in the cheese from The Hodag of Horror. by Serra. The mummy tells them the downfall always starts with the animal and they should head the warning of the alligators (in The Creeping Creatures, the Drowsy Gator Hotel hotel sign flickers and warns Scooby 'The Dog Dies'). The mummy crumbles to dust as Scooby panics. Cast Locations * Crystal Cove ** Crystal Cove City Hall ** Blake mansion Home Media * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated: The Complete Season 2 * Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated Season 2 Volume 3: Spooky Stampede Gallery Theatre of Doom/gallery Category:Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated episodes